United States of America
The United States of America (also called USA, US, or America) is a developed country that occupies the center of North America, along with Alaska in the north and various colonies elsewhere. Armed Forces *The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. The USMC also have special forces in the forms of USMC Force Recon and MEU. *The United States Army is a branch in the United States military responsible for ground operations and occupations. The US Army has several special operations branches such as Delta Force, Army Rangers, and Green Berets. *The United States Navy (USN) is a branch of the United States military responsible for all naval operations and movements in coordination with the United States Air Force and the Marine Corps. The USN also have a special operations group known as the SEALs. *The United States Air Force is a branch of the United States military responsible for aerial operations, transportations and support *Joint Service Task Force 153 (JSTF) is an elite, secretive military force used by the United States. They are equipped with the most state-of-the-art equipment, and the best training in the world. The JSTF was many troops from different branches of services including Navy SEALs, Green Berets, Delta Force, USMC Force Recon, Air Force Pararescuemen, and Army Rangers. The JSTF also has a number of foreign operatives from elite units such as GSG-9, GIGN, SAS, and KSK. InGame World War I World War II During World War II, the United States fought on the side of the allies following an attack on Pearl Harbor. The United States Military fought on both the Pacific and the Atlantic/European Front. Characters (World War II) Arms and Equipment (World War II) Small Arms Vehicles Cold War Korean War Vietnam War War on Terror World War III The USA is shown as having multiple economic struggles during the early 21st century, with multiple banks collapsing, many companies going bankrupt, the US dollar losing nearly all of its value, and soaring unemployment. The American government proceeds to remove all military forces globally and adopts several isolationist policies. With the US on the brink of collapse, martial law is declared. Relations with Europe are stained and NATO nearly collapses. Texas attempts to secede from the United States. Poverty spreads nationwide, along with outbreaks of H1N1 and other viruses spread, creating a pandemic while many people who are starving and/or freezing to death decide to take matters into their own hands and begin to riot, loot, and even kill for food, the US Military and police mobilize to engage the rebellion, and are at times coming into direct contact with protesters. However, with the Chinese, Russian, Korean, and Islamic hegemonies expanding, the United States makes multiple aggressive military policies and rebuild relations with the EU, while diving deeper into debt simultaneously. In 2024, Canada joins the United States as a vassal-state. America and her allies successfully build a missile-defence shield to protect themselves from ICBMs and other missiles, and the US Military successfully restores its military's size and then some, although multiple obsolete military technologies are re-adopted to supplement the newer technology. World War III The US appears ingame as the players homeland in several of the games. The US is allied with the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada, the EU, and is a member of NATO. Ingame, during World War III, American ends up being invaded, but also is shown as being capable of launching effective counter attacks to defend itself. Characters (World War III) *Frank Capenward - The US President *John MacHalester - A Gunnery Sergeant in the USMC. He is a veteran of many battles in WW3. *Matthew Bryson - A Private First Class in the USMC. He is a veteran of many battles during the Third World War. Arms and Equipment during World War III Small Arms Handguns * M9A1 * M1911A1 * M11 * M12 Kard * M9001 Autorevolver Submachine guns * MP5A4/A5 * MP5K *MP7 *UMP .45 *Vector Shotguns * M870 * M590 * M1014 JSCS * AA-12 * Masterkey * KSG-12 Carbines * M4/M4A1/M4A3 * Mk.16 PDW * Mk.18 Assault Rifles * M16A3/A4/A5 * Mk.16 SCAR-L (also available in carbine and DMR length barrels) * SCAR-M (also available in carbine and DMR length barrels) * Mk.17 SCAR-H (also available in carbine and DMR length barrels) * ACR (also available in carbine and DMR length barrels) * HK.416 (also available in carbine length barrel) * M16A5-H .50 Beowulf * SCAR-UH .50 Beowulf Sniper Rifles * Mk.11 / M110 SASS * Mk.12 SPR * Mk.20 SSR * M82/M107 Barrett * M98 Barrett * M24 * M40A5 * MSR * Cheytac M200 Intervention * TAC-300 *TAC-50 Machine Guns * Browning M2 * M240 *M60E3/M60E4/Mk.43 *M249 SAW / Mk.46 * MK48 * Stoner M96 * Mk.51 LSAT * KAC M250 *HAMR-L *HAMR-M *HAMR-H *M27 IAR Rocket\Grenade Launchers *M136 AT4 *M3 Carf Gustov MAAWS *Mk.153 SMAW *FGM-148 Javelin *FGM-172 SRAW *FIM-92 Stinger *Mk.13 EGLM *M320 *M203 Vehicles Light Vehicles * Quad Bike * Humvee * M-ATV APC *LAV-25 *LAV-40 *Stryker *AAVP-7A1 IFV * M3 Bradley * M120 Patriot Tanks *M1 Abrams *M2 Schwarzkoph *M5 Marshall SPAAGs * M1097 Avenger Humvee * LAV-40-AD Attack Helicopters *AH-1Z Viper *AH-64 Apache *RAH-75 Sioux Scout Helicopters* AH-6/MH-6/OH-6 Little Bird* OH-58D Kiowa Warrior Transport Helicopters * UH-1Y Venom *UH-60 Black Hawk *CH-47 Chinook *V-22 Osprey Air-Superiority Fighter Jets * F-16 Fighting Falcon *FA-18E Super-Hornet *F-22 Raptor *F-35 Lightening II *FA-37 Strike Fighters* F-15 Strike Eagle* FA-18F Super-HornetGround-Attack Aircraft* A-10 Thunderbolt II* AC-130 Specter/Spooky Transport Jets * C-130 Hercules * C-5 Galaxy Naval Craft *USS Essex *USS George W. Bush Category:Countries Category:Armies Category:Factions Category:NATO